Greater Love Hath No Man
by PwnedByPineapple
Summary: He sees their love and their sacrifice, and sometimes it's the only thing that keeps him from giving up. HetaOni-based, no spoilers.


**Title:** Greater Love Hath No Man  
><strong>Author:<strong> PwnedByPineapple**  
>Summary:<strong>_ He sees their love and their sacrifice, and sometimes it's the only thing that keeps him from giving up. HetaOni-based, no spoilers._  
><strong>RatingWarning(s):** K; none  
><strong>Notes:<strong> HetaOni is beautiful, the following Biblical quote sums it up perfectly, and nothing else needs to be said.

* * *

><p><em>Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.<em>  
>(John 15:13)<p>

* * *

><p>Time and time again, he sees their love and their sacrifice, the lengths to which they go for each other and for him, and sometimes it's the only thing that keeps him from giving up.<p>

The weight of the world has never been a more appropriate phrase, and Italy wonders if this is how Atlas metaphorically feels, staggering under a burden so heavy that it's a wonder the world doesn't come crashing down. It's balanced so dangerously, so precariously, and he feels like every step he takes, every choice he makes, is one step closer to disaster. It would be enough to crush anyone. It _should_ be enough to crush him.

But somehow, it doesn't, and he can only say that it's because of them.

Them - the world he's trying to protect, his friends and sometimes enemies. He watches them die over and over and _over_, and he begins to think that it's been years, and yet he keeps on going. Because of them. For them.

He sees Russia when the large nation thinks no one is looking, sees how Russia makes himself a shield. How Russia throws all of his considerable force into holding the monsters back, keeping them from even getting near his smaller comrades when he can and taking the blows when he can't. He never speaks up about the injuries he sustains from this, not even when they bring him to death, and Italy wonders at the fact that he's not afraid of Russia anymore.

He sees China's efforts to keep them all sane, how the oldest one among them takes on the burden of their minds and doesn't let them dwell. How China makes them think, makes them work, doesn't let them reflect on the sheer horror they're surrounded with. How hard he tries to protect Japan, even when it costs him his life, and how Japan responds in turn and worries constantly for him and for everyone else. Italy sees how Japan wracks his mind for a solution and willingly gives himself up for the others when he cannot think his way out of it, and Italy's heart threatens to break just by looking at the two of them.

He sees how France soothes them all, uses his natural gift of charm and wordplay to convince them that it isn't as bad as it seems, even though it is. How a truly protective and fatherly nature surges forth when any of his family is threatened and how he acts fully on it, even to the end. How he and England drop their differences in an instant to protect their former charges, how those charges are just as determined to return the action. Italy sees how Canada observes everything and acts accordingly, often the only thing that saves them and even when it means that he finds himself quietly shouldering the grief and fear that his family carries, when they turn to him. How France lifts some of that burden with a few appreciative words, and how England is utterly determined to take the enemy down with him, rather than let it harm his family or any of the others. Italy sees how England drains himself constantly, pushes himself past breaking point and yet still holds for those he tries to protect. How America throws himself into every solution possible, tries again and again to save everyone with all the might he possesses and all the sacrifice he can give, and watches over his family with the intensity of a man who has only that to lose. How America and England, despite all their words to the contrary, do everything they can to look after each other, even when it spells death. Italy watches this family, and he prays to have to same resolve.

He sees how Prussia lightens the situation with his jokes, his confidence, even though there's a terrible uncertainty lurking underneath. How Prussia doesn't let that stop him, how he forges on relentlessly to protect his comrades and to win, even when he can't. How he swears that he'll look after his brother and how he holds to it without wavering. Italy sees how Germany fights his own fears of things not natural and triumphs, how Germany does his best to offer what leadership he can and like a true leader takes his comrades' places when it should be their turn to die. How Germany does everything to protect Prussia, to protect Italy, to protect his friends, and Italy watches this and feels his own determination triple.

And when the iron hold of trapped time begins to waver, he sees how Spain's smile hardly falters, as Spain wears it for them and not for himself. How he fights and smiles to let them know that it isn't over until they win, that he's there and that they have a better chance and that they _will_ make it out. How he jumps to protect Romano even when the other does not ask for it, and how Romano pretends to scowl and swear and returns the action only when he thinks absolutely no one is looking. How Romano... how he shows, in his own gruff way, just how far he's willing to go for them... to go for his brother. Italy sees this and is nearly driven to his knees in awe of it.

Italy watches them all, watches how they fight and struggle and resist against fate, how they refuse to give up on each other and him, and it adds fuel to his resolve. He swears to himself, repeatedly, that he'll do the same for all of them. Even when his entire being is threatening to crumble, he looks at them, sees the best of them, and he finds the strength to swear it just once more... to hope.

He'll get them out. He'll save them. He'll do whatever it takes to protect them, even if it means his own death. Even if he can't get out with them. It breaks his heart just to consider it, but looking at them and what the entire terrible situation has brought forth in their love and determination and willingness to die for each other, Italy knows, with simple certainty, that he must do the same.


End file.
